godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bemstar
Bemstar (ベムスター, Bemusutā) is a space alien kaiju that absorbs, or devours, energy through his stomach. It is another one of the most powerful, most destructive, nightmarish, and monstrous beast of the monster world. It first appeared in the Season 2 episode, The Energy Eater has Arrived. Biography Origins Bemstar was an energy absorbing monster from the Crab Head Nebula. It came into the solar system looking for cosmic energy. Godzilla: Kaiju Battles Unleashed Season Two The Energy Eater has Arrived After leaving the Earth, Ultraman Hikari was ambushed by a stray Bemstar. Hikari and the monster battled around the astroid belt, eventually taking their battle to small, deserted moonlike planet. Bemstar was easily winning by beating down and injuring Hikari as he could only watch as Bemstar moved in for the kill. Just then, Zoffy arrived and after some motivational words were given to Hikari, The two ultras joined forces and Hikari eventually manages to destroy Bemstar. Another Bemstar was seen flying overhead towards Earth. More later. Powers and Abilities Bemstar is one of the most powerful, most destructive, nightmarish, and monstrous species of beasts known to man to exist. It was powerful enough to battle three Ultramen, as well as Gomora and even Godzilla. It took the combined powers of Godzilla, Anguirus, Gomora, Litra, and Ultraman Mebius, Taro, and Jack to stop him. *'Energy Horn Laser Blasters:' Bemstar can emit and then launch moderately strong, yellow energy blasts of averagely powerful, yellow, missile-strength energy fired more than once in rapid succession from the tip of the horn on his head. *'Eye Laser Energy Beams:' Bemstar can fire laser beams of energy released from both his eyes. These beams fire in rapid succession, forming several smaller beams instead of just one. Each beam can cause a rather larger explosion. *'Energy Bolts:' Bemstar can fire a barrage of energy bolts from his stomach. *'Poison Gas:' When needed, Bemstar can emit and spew a white stream of toxic, lubricant poison gas from his stomach that allows him to fit bigger objects in his stomach. *'Second Gorge Mouth:' Bemstar has a second stomach-like organ that allows him to gorge on just about anything. Bemstar's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a second mouth that can absorb energy and matter alike. By opening the red and blue area on his belly, Bemstar can feed on just about anything in just a few seconds with his mouth-like stomach. This acts as a second mouth and he can also even use this to absorb and devour beams of energy and missile attacks into the opening and even force projectile attacks to home in on his stomach, making them nearly useless against him. Bemstar can also spew a white, toxic lubricant gas that allows bigger objects to fit in his stomach and launch energy bolts. *'Heat Body Energy Pulse/Regeneration:' Bemstar can send a wave of heat throughout his belly. In addition, should the opening in its stomach get clogged, Bemstar can surge a wave of energy into it, destroying the clog that allows him to fix his stomach mouth if it is damaged. *'Energy Cover:' When in space, Bemstar can cover his body in energy so that he flies at what seems like light speed. *'Wing Claws:' Bemstar's wing-like arms end with long, sharp claws that can be used to batter and slash his foes with. Appearance Pending. Gallery Bemstar_galaxy_NEO.png|Bemstar flying through Space Bemstar on planet.png|Bemstar on a Misty Planet Bemstarjj.jpg|Bemstar's Frozen Gorge Bemstar_galaxy.png imagesCA2TNRB4.jpg Bemstar.jpg|Bemstars Open Gorge Bemstarbjeho0gfe4.jpg Bemstar.png Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:1970s debuts